Do it the Muggle way
by dramaqueen91
Summary: What happens when Harry,Ron and Ginny are forced to stay at Hermione's house, acting like muggles? Might become PG-13 HG AND RHr


This is my first fic...tell me what you think....  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's Everything is J.K Rowling's Everything is J.K Rowling's Everything is J.K Rowling's Everything is J.K Rowling's Everything is J.K Rowling's  
  
Harry Potter woke up to a peck on his cheek. He turned around to see two HUGE eyes staring at him. "What the FU-"he started. He then saw that it was only Hedwig. "Can't you find a better way to wake me up"?  
  
Harry got dressed and ran downstairs. Ginny was sitting at the table, watching her mother run around the kitchen.  
  
"The foods already in the refrigerator, just take them out, they have a heating charm on them." Mrs. Weasley put on her coat. "Floo Remus or Tonks if anything goes wrong, Hello Harry, Ginny will fill you in, bye". She ran out and shut the door.  
  
"Okay, So fill me in". Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Mum's got her book meeting". Ginny said. "She won't be back till' 5:00 since she's got other errands to run." She started on her pancakes. Harry took some out of the dish, filled with pancakes.  
  
"Where's Ron"? Harry asked.  
  
"Aswsheep" She said through a mouthful of pancakes. Harry grimaced and picked up some whipped cream. He regrettably didn't see where the hole was. He squirted Ginny in the face.  
  
"Harry, I'll get you"! Ginny was running down the stairs and was about to grab him when she tripped and toppled over Harry. It would have all been okay, if Ron hadn't come in at that moment. He looked at the foot of the stairs and saw Harry on Ginny.  
  
"Harry Potter". Ron Roared. He started down the stairs. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell on top of Ginny who was on top of Harry. "What is going on"? Ron asked, still on top of Harry.  
  
"Maybe if you got up, we could tell you"! Said Ginny, muffled. Ron got up and glared at them. Ginny turned and sat on Harry's back.  
  
"Nothings going on Ron, I was just chasing Harry when he tripped. "She said. Harry Got up, making Ginny fall hard on the floor.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to believe that?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny huffed and marched into her room.  
  
"What's up with her"? Harry asked as Ron and him made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"No Idea". They both ignored the thought and went back to their pancakes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Ginny ran down the stairs, fully dressed. She went into the living room to see Ron and Harry laughing. They turned as she came in. They both stared at her with quizzical looks.  
  
"What"? She asked. Ron raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You're already dressed"? He asked. "It's only 11:00"!!  
  
"Some of us like to be clean and are clean, Ron". She retorted. Ron glared at her as she made her way to her seat. She barely sat down when there was a knock on the door. Ginny looked expectantly at Ron.  
  
"Well, go open the door"! Ginny said.  
  
"Why should I"?  
  
"Because, I said so".  
  
"That's not a good reason".  
  
"Why don't you just do what I said"?  
  
"You're cleaner, you just said so"  
  
"Well-  
  
"SHUT UP"! Harry screamed. He stormed away to open the door. Tonks, Lupin, and Moody stumbled in. Ginny and Ron came up behind Harry.  
  
"We didn't call". Harry said.  
  
"Does that mean we're unwanted"? Tonks said.  
  
"No time for jokes, Tonks." Moody said. "Lets get these children out of here, and fast. "  
  
"Children"? Said Ron.  
  
"Go get dressed," Lupin, said pushing Ron.  
  
"See, I told you taking showers in the morning will come handy one day". Ginny told Ron as he made his way upstairs. "Now boys, I know you want to spend time with each other, but please use two separate bathrooms".  
  
"Shut the Hell up Ginny"! Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"Isn't that sweet"? Ginny squealed. "It would be even cuter if they finished each other's sentences".  
  
"Ginny, Shut up"! Harry screamed.  
  
"Sure..." Ginny murmured.  
  
Harry and Ron ran down five minutes later.  
  
"It's about time..." Tonks said.  
  
"So, why won't you tell me where we're going"? Ginny whined.  
  
"Dumbledore will explain at the meeting" Lupin said.  
  
"We're going to the Headquarters'"? Harry asked. Lupin led them to the fireplace. He dropped Floo powder in and left. One by one, they all left.  
  
I know this chapter is bad...but stick with me and it will get better...I promise... 


End file.
